


My ImmorTROLL

by ca3sar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca3sar/pseuds/ca3sar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dis is imspired by tara gilesspi's hary poter my inmortal fanfiec cuz shes sugoi n i luv homestack!!!!<br/>dis stary ish abut my fantroll u can see her here: i.imgur[.]com/549IC[.]png (REMOOV DA "[" N "]" TINGZS U STOOPID PREPZ!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey dis ish ca3sar aka max aka maxxxy suicide on myspace hmu!!!!!  
> dis wurk iz impsired bi (geddit cuz bi ppl r hawt) tara gulesbie's harry pooter fanfic my immortal IF U HAVENT READ IT GO RED IT NAU!!!! ITS DA BESHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111

        hi my mane is Tabitha Rain Kawai Dis'aster Sorrow Bleedinwrists Grue-some Black'ness Sparklez. i am a trol on alternisa n i am goffik n scene. i have three horns n ppl sey dat 2 of dem look like vrisker sekrets horns BUT DEYRE NOT BECUZ SHE IS A BLUH BLUH HUGE PREPPY BIATCH. i havwe long black hair with white steraks n pink n green fringe. i have piercing blue eyes n a lot of ppl say i look alot like amy lee (IF U DON NO WHO DAT IS DEN GET DA FUCK OUTTA HERE.) im an enmo scene queen n alot of ppl hate me because there jelous that they cant be as perfect and beautiful as me. Oh, and im a vanpire (or a raimbow drinker in homstuck)

        i woke up and got oiut of my black coffin filled with pink sopoor slime. i put on my long sleeveless white dress with a black invertad cros bcoz im a satanist and so is my boyfriend gamzee. he is also a juggalo and looooooves icp but not as much as me. i tie my magenta bow around my right horn an put on my black torn fishnets and my hot pink 5 inch heels that say dahvie (dahvie vanity is teh hawtest guy ever) i put on tones of black eyeliner and mascara and teal lipstick an i dunt have 2 brush muh hair cuz its naturalie perfect

        i walk outside meh hive an i see my best frends fefery an nepete. "hey bitch" sez fef "hey cunt" i repli. fef an nep cunverted 2 stanism so fef changd hur sing 2 a pentegram n nep changed hers 2 a satanist cros (i cunt descripe it it loks 2 confusing). "you look kawaii bab!" neopeta sed. "i no im fabulos. lez go practiss our screamo band blody goffik rose 666" (DAS 4 U TARA I LOVE U IM UR BIGGEST FAN FUQ DOSE PREPPY HATERZ!!!!!!!XOXOXOXOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!666!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) "ok hotty" sez fefari


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in dis 1 dey is wakin 2 neps hive n ~STUFF~ hapenzzzzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey errypony (geddit cus im a brony 2!!!) im only postin dis chapter cuz i got a good comment n sum kudos. tanks (geddit cuz im a miltry histryu buf!!) 2 all da grovy pplz who apreciate my genios!!!!!! n 2 all da flamerz, GTFOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FRUM MAH STRY!!! DUN LIEK DUN REED!!!!!!!! GOG
> 
> btw srry dat i didnt upda8 4 a long tiem, i was busty n it sliped ma mind

so we wuz wakin twords neeptas cave hive 2 praktis 4 our band when i saw gamsee bein sugoi n drinikin fago under a tre. i stoped n stired 4 a momont. bad idea cuz fefry notised. "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gurl dpo u like GAMZE?????????" (btw dis ish b4 dey becokm matspits) "FUK U I TOTYES DONT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i replyd. "uhuh, shore u dont" fef sed "u 2 would look super kawai 2gether,"nepetas aid, "ur ALL OVER my shippin wall" "well ur shipn wall iz STOOPID!" i said wid a blush

den all of da sudden GAZME WALKD UP 2 ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "hEy, TaBiThA," he said. "her gamze i replied. "whats ujp?" he asked. "oh nofin we were just goinna praktise 4 our band bloodygoffikrose666" "sounds kewl, kan i cum (GEDDIT?) wit you?" "welllll, idk...." "OF COUR-----------------------E U CAN COM WI US!!!!" FEFERI SUD EXCITinLY" "ok CoOl. gams zaid." so den we walked 2 neopets (GEDCIT CUZ I HAV A HEDCANNON DAT NEPETA PLAYS NEOPETS LOLOLOLOLLLLLLL) hive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hop u guise enjod dat!!! ill try ma best 2 update fuster next tim!! ilu allll <333333333333333333333
> 
> (excepot dose STOOPIUD PREPS who (geddit like dr who) keep FALMIN!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this ch tabith gets both a good n bad suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so iu got sum inspo (short 4 inspritain 4 u dimmies hoo dunno da lingo) an imma makin a new chapter.
> 
> thank 4 da nice comments + kudos!!!!!

"...I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life"

I finished sigin da cover of evenascencess song "bing me 2 lyfe". i sound like a female verison of da singer of p!atd (i frgt his name orz) weheard clappiun comin from da side door. it was.... GORARD WAYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"dat was rlly good! you arwe a perfect singer." he said. "thank you..." i resplydied "my names gerard btw" hew saisd. "i know im tabitha. i love your music." "thx. i wsant 2 sign u to a record label. hollywood culd use som1 like u." "i'd lov 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!666!!!!!!!!!!" he pulled out a contract n a peen but before i coud sing-----

CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IT WAS ERIDUN!!!!! HE CRUSHED TRU DA WIDNOW!!

"gam! he yelled at gamzee" "i kno you havve feelins 4 dis mudblood!!" he pointed 2 me "gamzee, "i said, "is this true???" "yes, tabitha. i loive you. i love ebrytin aboout yo. yor percf in erry signal wey. " he said, "oh thats so sweet iu lob u tooo!!" i said, kissin him pasiontly on da mouf.

"STOOP!!!!!" YElled eridan "DIS ISNT RIGHT UR A HIGBLOOD SHE A MUTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he helled his wand up 2 my throat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tha suspense is killin u aint it? i hope u like d dis chaptor ill update more as soon as i can
> 
> if u flame ur a PREP!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys dis wuz reely hardf 2 right bcuz im sick 2day n i just want to rip out my sinuses  
> i hop u enjoy

But dere was ANOTER CRASHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
n dis tiem it wuz SOOLUX!  
"eriidan wat r u doin?!!!! r u goin 2 hurt her cuz sehs a lowblod?!"  
"sollux?!" eridan gfasped "wut r u doin here?!"  
"mah matsprtie sensees were tinglin, so iu followed ur scent."  
"YOURE MATESPIRTS?!!!?!?!??!" yelled nepea, surpissed  
"yes, we r." solux tolod her "but not for long if he keps bein hemophobic!"  
eridan looked away from him for a moment.  
"ok." eridsn said"ill change from now on."  
"yey i luv u eridan!!!!!!!"  
"i love u 2 solluix"  
n den dey had slopy makeouts but fefefere kicked dem out cuz we still had 2 talk 2 gerad about da contract

so we singewd da contrat n stuff

LATER.....  
gamzee n i wer on a cliff. we were sitting next to eachother lookin at da night sky. he inched his hand towards mine until we tuched  
i bit my lip n felt meself blush. den he kissed me .  
i kiseed him back. i took off his shirt n he took off my clothes. he took of his trousers n pants i took off da rest of mine an den we did it 4 da very 1st timee  
it was hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe i loooooooove erisol  
> dere just so kawaiii 2geder  
> lol i just realisd dat erisol sounds like aerosol like febreeze lolololol
> 
> n e wey, leeve sum good feedbak, dun flame unless u a stupid prep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so did u leik it? obvi u did cuz im da bestes riter EVAR!!!!!666!!!!!!  
> n im not updatin unless i get at lest 2 good reviows  
> n all u preppy bitches FOOK OOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
> all mah goffik emo sene ppl ilu<3333333


End file.
